Leaving
by gone4good22
Summary: Ianto has to leave Torchwood for his sanity and heart to be kept intact. What if Jack left him a note and his memories returned? How would Ianto cope? Would he let Jack, and Torchwood, back into his life? It is finally finished!
1. Leaving

Prompt # 9: Leaving

Warnings: Angst. I seem to have a knack for it, haven't the slightest clue why though.

A/N: Check out Rose Raven Riddle's new Doctor Who fic. It's hilarious and titled Interrogation. Trust me, its brilliant. Now, let's get on with the story. Oh and this is the longest story I've written yet. also will be series of it's own soon.

* * *

Jack watched as the boy – no, man, in front of him, swallowed enough Retcon to erase all of his memories from birth to today. It was Ianto's choice. Jack had tried so damned hard to stop him from leaving but the shouted words, spoken in anger but true nevertheless, had made him shut up and let Ianto do this.

"I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE JACK!!! DAMN IT! IT'S KILLING ME! HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT GOING TO RUN OFF AGAIN and forget all about me on your adventures with your doctor." Ianto had screamed at him has he pleaded with him to stay and stop this nonsense about Jack just running off when ever.

It was those last few words that had made Jack give up. He swore to never run off without telling anyone again, but he still gave up trying to convince Ianto not to take the Retcon.

Jack turned on his heel and walked away, but not before he gently kissed Ianto's forehead, one last time. It was killing him to see the man he loved like this so he gave up.

In the end the only thing left in the room, other than Ianto and a falsified story about amnesia and an accident, was a small handwritten note from Jack that read:

* * *

I hope to The Doctor you know what you're doing Jones, Ianto Jones. To quote one of your favorite songs before the "accident":

I'm coming apart at the seams  
Pitching myself the leads in other people's dreams  
Now, buzz, buzz, buzz  
Doc, there's a hole where something was  
Doc, there's a hole where something was.

What a match, I'm half-doomed and you're semi-sweet

Boycott love, detox just to retox  
And I'd promise you anything for another shot at life  
Imperfect boys with their perfect lies  
Nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy.

I hope to hell and back you know what you're doing by leaving this all behind Ianto. Just know that I love you, even if you don't remember me.

You know where to find me if you ever remember me,  
Captain Jack Harkness.

* * *

Jack looked back at the hotel room door and whispered softly as he walked away, this time, possibly, for good;"I hope the note sparks your memories Ianto. Leaving was the worst thing you could do, both to Torchwood and to yourself."

And with those parting words and the swish of his RAF greatcoat, Jack Harkness left Ianto Jones to wake up alone with no memories, a strange file and a note that sparked memories that confused and scared the hell out of him.


	2. The memories return

Leaving

Chapter 2: The memories returned and the notes become the basis for the plot.

a/n: my beta told me to continue prompt 9 of my Torchwood Prompt Table stories (Leaving).So this first post was a repeat and this is the next part…how long this will work for I have no clue. That depends on when my beta and I say that's it.

Ianto Jones woke up, with an empty decanter that reeked of scotch next to his hand, in a strange hotel room that he had never seen before, though since he couldn't remember anything at all he supposed that wasn't too hard to believe.

He looked around the room and saw a file with an unfamiliar logo and a hand written note o top of that file. Ianto read the file first. It told him his Name: Ianto Jones, Age: 26, Height: 186 cm (roughly 6 feet), Weight: About 10 stone (150 lbs) and about the accident that resulted in him losing his memories, all of them. The note, however, said that this memory loss was his decision.

That name, Captain Jack Harkness, god, it rang so many bells in his head. Why couldn't he remember?

The decanter in Ianto's hands fell, hitting the carpeted floor with a muffled thump, as the memories, ever so elusive, flew back into Ianto's mind. _Touching, kissing, desperate, wanting, needing ,warm, loving blue eyes, soft brown hair, always so alive, holding hands, whispered words, oh-god- JACK-more-harder, Lisa, anger, fear, LOVE ,pain, sharp-shooting pain, alone, god so alone, anger at Jack for leaving, at himself for falling, love, confusion, hatred, most overwhelmingly love. Names and Faces Owen Harper, blonde, blue-eyed, sarcastic bitter, Toshiko Sato, Tosh, Asian warm, happy, sad, trusting, Gwen Cooper, brown haired, brown-eyed, gap toothed, luv, polite, sweet, kind, Rhys._

One thing stood out, one name stood out the most; TORCHWOOD.

He smiled thinly. Oh, Jack would be pleased. He remembered everything. He did realize that leaving was a mistake, one he had to make. He just wished the rest of the team had questioned his decision as well. That, in and of itself, truly made Ianto feel underappreciated.

Ianto slipped into the Hub, a fresh brewed cup of coffee in his hands. He poured it into Jack's mug, blue and white stripped, ceramic. He placed it on the desk in Jack's office with a small handwritten note next to it. He knew that Fall Out Boy was their band and knew Jack would figure out sooner or later that Ianto was toying with him. Now, he had to leave, before Jack came back, and man his new coffee shop. He really didn't need to work but it made him feel better.

Jack walked into his office, intent on finishing the paperwork UNIT needed. Instead he found a steaming cup of coffee, in his favorite mug no less, and a note in Ianto's handwriting.

**Captain Jack Harkness,**

**I remember a lot of things, live your favorite song, how you like your coffee, your favorite coffee mug and your favorite style of dress. Really, Sir? Period Clothing? I just don't remember you or why I feel I should remember you. I remember dances shred and laughter and tears. But that's it.  
Now to continue the tradition here's a song lyric for you.**

**My heart is on my sleeve  
Wear it Like a bruise or black eye**

'Cause every pain of glass that your pebbles tap negates the pain I went  
through to avoid you  
And every little pat on the shoulder for attention fails to mention  
I still hate you.

Leaving Torchwood was my decision, Sir. Not yours to make for me. Whatever the hell Torchwood is anyway. 

**Enjoy the coffee,**

**Jones, Ianto Jones.**

Jack grinned as he thought to himself; _This is going to be fun._

Shortly thereafter, Gwen, Owen, and Tosh all enter the Hub through the cog door.

"You're late. All of you" Jack said, still grinning as he turned to face them.

"Yeah, well we found a new coffee shop in the Plass" Gwen shrugged as she turned to her work station.

"Called "The Family Secret". Wonder what the secret is?" Owen snarked.

"Just get to work" Jack sighed.

"We brought you some." Tosh said shyly as she handed Jack the travel cup.

"Thank you Tosh. I appreciate it" Jack smiled, affectionately, at her.

Jack sat at his desk, a fixed point in time, watching as Torchwood Three, his Torchwood, began their day without one Ianto Jones. _For Now, Jack_ thought to himself, _For Now._


	3. For the sake of Love

Leaving

Chapter 3: For the Sake of Love.

Warnings: M/M, Janto love, 2 OC Characters introduced and copious amounts of Fall Out Boy lyrics.

A/N: And here comes Chapter 3…I hope people realize that I write this for them to read and review. oh, and My Beta and I are now officially characters in this story. Anywho, on with the show.

Jack grinned to himself. Tosh had given him directions to 'The Family Secret' and had already called ahead for their order. All he had to do was pay. Jack had a gut feeling that Ianto had opened the store. The coffee was exactly like Ianto's signature blend; orgasm-in-a-cup.

He entered the shop, taking in the décor as he walked towards the counter. The walls were a pale blue with white pinstripes, giving the room an open, airy feel. The tables were of a light cherry wood and the chairs all matched. Outside there was a canopy and several tables with chairs, in light of the occasional sunny day in Cardiff. The music playing softly was an old Glen Miller song and there were bookshelves lining the walls. Teenagers and Adults were gathered around tables or sitting in bean bag chairs with books and coffee. For a new store it was relatively busy, an eclectic mix of people milling about the store.

Jack walked up to the counter, also made of cherry with silver machines and accents.

"Hi. Order for Captain Harkness?" He flashed a winning smile at the girl behind the counter. She wasn't really Jack's 'type', with her feathery soft hair, dyed black with blue lowlights and purple streaks, "emo" glasses and snakebites framing her lower lip, causing it to look slightly fuller.  
"Hold on one second luv" She responded, her voice was slightly gravelly with a lower register than most women.  
"Rayne! Order of Harkness" She barked over her shoulder, she was wearing a cream tank top underneath a wine colored, off the shoulder top, all over a pair of mocha slacks, paired with gold sandals.  
"Here ya go, Gloria" Another young woman, this time with black hair and Asian features, wearing a pale blue top over denim jeans handed the girl, Gloria, Torchwood's order.

"That'll be tent five quid, sir" Gloria said, flashing Jack a grin of her own as he handed her the money.  
"Hey, could you give this note to your boss for me?" Jack gave her his patented Harkness grin, as he handed her one handwritten response to the note next to his coffee that morning.  
"Not a problem, sir. Thanks for buying your coffee at The Family Secret." She just smiled back taking the note.

Jack picked up the order and left the store.

"Was that Ianto's Captain?" Rayne asked her friend.  
"Yep. Even got he note to prove it too." Gloria said softly."I'm gonna go give this to Ianto, alright?"  
"Yeah, fine by me" Rayne responded. The rush having long been over.

"Hey, boss? That note you were expecting has arrived" Gloria told Ianto, speaking softly.  
"Just leave it on my desk, Gloria" Ianto said, giving her a quick sliver of a smile.  
"Alright and just for the record, I don't think you should play with your Captain like this." Gloria rushed out of the room shortly afterwards. Ianto merely sighed.  
_Let's see what Jack has to say today. _Ianto thought to himself.

_Jones, Ianto Jones_

_Oh, I knew that, but I realized that if you want to learn from the mistake, than you have to remember that mistake first. And don't you worry about not being able to remember me, give it time. Just give it time. Anyways, on with the tradition:_

I can't forget your style or your cynicism,  
Somehow it was like you were the first to listen to everything we said  
My smile's an open wound without you … And my hands are tied to pages inked to bring you back.

Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.

You always were the patient one Ianto,  
Yours always and forever,  
Captain Jack Harkness

Ianto froze, at least Jack was honest.  
_This was an interesting twist _Ianto thought to himself again  
Next note would have say something equally barring, he just had to plot what.


	4. Hold On Until This Ends

Leaving Part 4: Hold On until this ends

Warnings: AU Fic, major AU.

Spoilers: Cyberwoman, mentions of Countrycide

Ianto grinned; he had the prefect note to give to whoever picked up the standing morning order for Torchwood to give to Jack. Of course that had been before the supply company had messed up the order and he had to go fix it so they could get his coffee beans for the next month or until they ran out and with them being Torchwood's main supplier that would probably be sooner rather than later. Instead he had to give it too Gloria to give to Tosh, it was her turn to pick up the morning coffee anyway.

* * *

"Hey Gloria, is the order for Torchwood ready yet?" Tosh asked shyly, she had come out of her shell slightly around the barista as she was good at listening without judging.  
"Yep, here it is darlin'. Oh, can you give this note form my boss to the Captain?" Gloria asked Tosh. The punk had become attached to the thirty five year old Asian woman over the course of the past few months.  
"Of course, who's it from?" Tosh asked, knowing that Gloria would only tell her what she could and hoping that it would give the team some insight as to what the hell was going on with their boss.  
"My boss, one Ianto Jones" Gloria said, watching Tosh closely for a reaction to the name.  
"Oh, ok. That explains why he's been acting so weird and listening to Fall Out Boy all the time" Tosh smiled.

"Tosh, you can't tell the rest of your team. Ianto does remember, everything, he's just playing with Jack until they establish a relationship built on information, not shagging." Gloria told Tosh, pleading with her.  
"Of course I won't Gloria, but I have to go. Here's the twenty five quid to cover for the coffee." Tosh smiled at Gloria, who just smiled back.

"Here you go, Gwen, one coffee, just sweet enough with a dash of milk. There you are Owen, one coffee, black. And for you Jack, the industrial grade toxic sludge you call coffee. Oh and a note" Tosh smiled at the team members as she gave them their coffees.  
"Thanks, Tosh" Gwen smiled taking a sip of the elixir known as coffee  
"Thanks, babe" Owen grinned  
"Thank you, Tosh" Jack flashed her yet another affectionate grin, not his patented Captain Jack Harkness grin, but a truly affectionate grin.

Jack was in his office ten minutes later and opened the handwritten note that whoever had given Tosh the coffee had slipped to her as well. He hoped, probably against all reason, that Ianto did remember everything but also understood that he would have to jog his memories a little if he didn't remember by the end of the month.

Jack read the note that Ianto had left for him this morning at the coffee shop.

**

* * *

Jack,**

**Trouble with memories is that they are very, very fickle. I should be quite pissed off at you, as you killed Lisa, but again with the fickleness of memories I realize, in hindsight that she was no longer my Lisa but a monster with her face. I apologize for my words to you that night, however I am not sorry that I hesitated nor that I hid her in the basement of the Hub. I did what I did for love and nothing more. I'm sure, Sir, that you of all people understand that. Oh, and if any of you have messed with my Archives I will personally flay that person alive.  
The tradition must continue, so here it goes;**

**If home is where the heart is, than we're all just fucked  
I can't remember, I can't remember  
And I want it so bad, I'd shoot the sunshine into my veins  
I can't remember the good old days**

**My mind is a safe and if I keep it then we all get rich  
My body is an orphanage, we take everyone in  
Doing lines of dust and sweat  
Off last night's stage, just to feel like you  
If home is where the heart is, then we're all just fucked**

**I do forgive myself for putting everyone at risk and for causing you pain. Maybe it is a good thing that I cannot remember the past, as I am sure that there is more pain in the future of my memories and am unsure if uncovering them is going to be a good idea.**

**Yours alone,**

**Ianto**

* * *

Jack sighed; he had hoped that some memories would be forgotten. However, fate, the bitch that she was, had seen fit to mess with Ianto's head. He just hoped the Retcon used for the cannibals in the countryside would hold.


	5. Will you represent?

Leaving Part 5: Will You Represent?

Warnings: overuse of Fall Out Boy lyrics, mild swearing

Spoilers: None for this chapter.

A/N: First person to guess who Jake is based off gets a free crème puff. Oh, and the lyrics are from a very old, very obscure Fall Out Boy song this time around.

Owen smiled at Rayne; the girl was a pyromaniac and a bitch at times but in general she was amazing and funny. Case in point, the present conversation was an amusing rendition of an escapade of Gloria's that had led to her being grounded for a month.

"Hey, where is Gloria today, pet?" Owen asked Rayne confused; Gloria rarely missed anything at the small, but incredibly popular, coffee shop.  
"In the Hospital. Her ex-boyfriend, Jake, came round yesterday and beat the shit out of her. She'll be black and blue for a few weeks. He was drunk again and thought she wanted him back. All Gloria wants is to be left the hell alone, ya know?" Rayne ranted at Owen.  
"Yeah, I know the feeling. Anyway pet, I need that coffee order. Still twenty five quid right?" Owen responded.  
"Yep. And here you go Owen, and don't call me pet." Rayne snapped.  
"Here ya go Rayne. Oh and can you give this to your boss at the end of the day, preferably as he's leaving to go home?" Owen handed Rayne the note and the money and proceeded to leave the shop.

* * *

Owen walked into the Hub and looked around in disgust; the team had really let the place go after Ianto, Tea Boy he corrected himself, had left.  
"Here you lovely ladies go, two coffees exactly the way you like them. Jack. One toxic waste dump not fit to be called coffee." Owen snarked at Jack, whilst flirting with Tosh and Gwen.  
"What took you so long, flirting with Gloria or was it Rayne today?" Jack shot back.  
"Rayne actually. Gloria's in the hospital. He ex, Jake, beat he shit out of her yesterday." Owen responded.  
"She's going to be alright, yeah?" Tosh asked shyly, she had truly become attached to the young punk.  
"She's gonna be bruised up for a bit, but according to Rayne, she's gonna be fine" Owen reassured Tosh.  
"Should someone go check on her?" Gwen finally spoke up.  
"No, I think we should let her heal up and if she asks for any help, we give it to her. Anything else would be viewed as pity in her eyes" Jack said softly, Gloria may not be his type but she was an open book, her emotions were always clear in her actions. He understood that Gloria would only view the Torchwood team helping her out as pity on their part, or a belief that Gloria couldn't take care of herself.  
"Why? Why would she view help as pity?" Gwen questioned; she was a blessing most days but occasionally, like today, couldn't see the bigger picture.  
"She just got beat up by her ex-boyfriend. A person who had been through something like that before would view others helping her out as a belief that she cannot take care of herself Gwen; she would view it as pity, not concern for her well-being. The only thing we can do now is track down her ex, Jake, and make sure he can't hurt anyone else. And so, we leave her alone until she asks for our help, understood?" Jack said, using his Captain voice, the one that, even after three months, no one dared to disobey his direct orders.

* * *

"Hey, Gloria, how are you doing?" Ianto asked, the note clutched in his hands, he wasn't going to read it until he had left the hospital.  
"Better than I was when I was checked in here yesterday." Gloria snapped; in her defense it was a truly stupid question on Ianto's part.  
"Oi! No need to get snippy, kid." Ianto rolled his eyes at Gloria.  
"You would be snippy too if you sat around in a hospital all day, despite HATING hospitals" Gloria snapped back at the idiot sitting next to her hospital bed.  
"Alright, alright, calm down Morning Glory. I get it, but you need to be here so you can heal from the assault." Ianto placated the angry punk.  
"Whatever. You have real food?" Gloria rolled her eyes right back at Ianto.  
"Yes I do. First, I want a description of your ex." Ianto said, handing over a carton of Chinese take away.  
"Jake has dark brown hair, high cheekbones, pale skin, brilliant singer, and blue eyes.  
He's skinny and lives in California, when we dated he was here to film a movie or something." Gloria responded, digging into the food.  
"Thanks, I have to go now. I'm going to email it to someone who can make sure this won't happen again. That's all, nothing major" Ianto said, standing up and making his way towards the door.  
"Hey, Yan, when are you going to stop messing with Jack's head and your own love life?" Gloria asked around a mouthful of chicken.  
"Have a nice night Gloria" Ianto said, ending the conversation as he exited the room.

* * *

Ianto went home to an empty flat, again. He was beginning to hate this place, but Cardiff was home, and he missed Jack, but this was his choice, playing with his head and it was his fault he was alone and so he would suffer.

Ianto opened the folded note and started to read Jack's words.

* * *

_Ianto Jones,_

_You were forgiven for Lisa long ago. There are some things that are forgiven long before they are forgotten. Lisa was one of them. The apology and the warning was given to the rest of the team and they accepted it at face value. One warning though, if you do come back, you will have a shit load of filing and other such things to do. I'm afraid Gwen would get lost, Tosh and I are hopeless with that and Owen, well he wouldn't touch it with a twenty foot pole. The next thing you will remember was something I made you forget. Please do not hate me for this or for what you will remember._

_Now to continue the tradition;_

The only girl who ever gave me the time  
was the one who only wanted five minutes of mine  
Knocking boots in the back,  
How degrading is that?  
I decline

I'm too terrified and would you mind if I  
sat next to you and watched you smile  
So many kids but I only see you  
And I don't think you notice me

_Yours always and forever,  
__Jack_

* * *

Ianto smiled at the implications of the song choice. He settled down to think about a response. After all he wasn't sleeping much at night due to missing Jack like crazy.


	6. The World Has Its Shine

Leaving Part 6: I'm Not One for Love Songs.

Warnings: Angsty, Cobra Starship lyrics instead of Fall Out Boy (I blame my beta).

Spoilers: Countrycide, mentions Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

A/N: won the Crème Puff; the correct answer was James Marsters. Ravenja70 won a chocolate cookie for second place. Thanks for the guesses, the participation made me feel much better. Oh, and this chapter was created to appease the hyper plot bunny that occurred at twelve thirty on a Sunday morning. *glares at bunny, now known as Jack* *authoress mutters under her breath about insatiable plot bunnies on sugar highs*

Ianto woke up in a cold sweat, the memories accosting him from all angles. He flashed back to the night that the cannibals had held the knife to his throat and whispered to him that it was time to bleed.

Ianto clearly remembered the words that Jack had written; don't hate me, well now he knew why. Ianto had realized long ago that he couldn't hate Jack, no matter how hard he tried. The Captain simply had too much charisma and natural attraction for Ianto to hate him in any way whatsoever.

Ianto showered quickly and sat down at the medium sized mahogany desk in the bedroom of his flat. He pulled out a pen and some paper, Cobra Starship playing softly in the background, and began to write his note to Jack.

* * *

"Gloria! You're back!" Jack said, his voice booming through the coffee shop.  
"Yep, and I'm feeling fine too" Gloria smirked at Jack.  
"How's it going?" Jack said concerned for the young punk, who a few days ago was sitting in the hospital with tubes inserted into her veins and lying there, black and blue.  
"I'm getting better. My boss is still kinda pissed off that I showed up today, he thinks I need another three days off at least. I'd go stir crazy." Gloria muttered to Jack, making sure that Rayne couldn't hear her complaining as well.  
"I know the feeling" Jack flashed her one of his patented Harkness Grins.  
"Here's your order Captain. You should know that grin won't work on me by now. The cost is same as always, Twenty Five quid" Gloria rolled her eyes at the charming Captain.  
"You know the drill, Gloria" Jack said, handing her the money as she passed the note from Ianto to Jack.

* * *

"Here you are, Gwen, one black, sweetened coffee" Jack handed Gwen her coffee from The Family Secret.  
"And for you Tosh, one double shot espresso with a shot of mocha" Jack smiled at Tosh as she turned away from her computer to take the coffee.  
"Thanks Jack" Tosh smiled back at Jack  
"Not a problem, luv" Jack said back as he walked towards the autopsy bay.  
"And for you Owen, one black, triple shot, coffee." Jack handed Owen the coffee.  
"Conference Room for findings on Jake in ten, people" Jack's voice boomed through the HUB.

* * *

"What have we got?" Jack asked the team

"Ok, he's divorced with one child and a girlfriend. He hooked up with Gloria while filming a movie and both broke of whatever they had amicably. He has never bothered her before and from what all of us can see, won't do it again. Hell, I'd go so far as to say he'd apologize and promise to leave her alone all together if we asked." Gwen reported glancing at Jack.

"Then we do that, and get it in writing. I want the next person to get the coffee to give it to her with the next note understood?" Jack finished the meeting.

"Alright. Consider it done" Owen responded walking away from the meeting content to finish his autopsy in peace.

* * *

Jack walked into his office, set the note from Ianto down on his desk and looked around; it was messier than ever before, though the Rift had been acting up for the past two weeks so that was understandable. He started to clean up the room and the small bedroom suite beneath, knowing instinctively that the Rift was going to be quite for a few days at least, maybe a week tops.

Several hours later found Jack sweaty and covered in dust. He sneezed as he stripped down and showered away the sweat and dust of a full days worth of cleaning up after the team and himself.

Jack settled down on his army cot and opened the note. It smelled of Ianto, apples, musk and the slightest hint of Ianto's aftershave hit him as he held the note closer to his face so he could read it in the dim light of his suite beneath the HUB.

* * *

**Jack,**

**I realized long ago that I could never hate you. You have far too much charm for that. I remember what happened at Brecon Beacons and you were in the right to have used Retcon on me. The memories still give me nightmares though I have been working though them. Held within this note is a description of Jake Patel; Brown hair, Blue eyes, high cheekbones…Basically he looks like Captain John Hart. I remember bits and pieces of the future. The team was lucky not to have lost anyone during those events. Any way on with the tradition, though I am switching it up a bit for this note. Gloria and Rayne have managed to (force me to) persuade me to listen to a newer band called Cobra Starship. I figured that their song, The World Has Its Shine fit the mood of this note far better than any Fall Out Boy song could.**

**Before I met you, I use to dream you up and make you up in my mind  
Whoa oh  
And all I ever wanted, was to be understood  
You've been the only one who could  
I could never turn my back on you**

Hey oh  
And whatever it takes  
Hey oh  
I'm gonna make my way home  
Hey oh  
We can turn our backs on the past, and start over

Not long ago  
I gave up hope, but you came along  
You gave me something I could hold onto  
Whoa oh  
and I want you  
Ah whoa  
More than you can ever know

Yours forever,  
Ianto

* * *

Jack was seriously missing Ianto's presence around the HUB; the man had a simple way but a presence that was felt though out the HUB. The lyrics indicated in the note implied that Ianto felt the same way. He just hoped that the two of them could reconcile and get along; he was missing Ianto far too much to keep waiting.


	7. Damned If I Do Ya Damned If I Don't

Leaving Part 7: Damned if I do ya (Damned if I don't)

A/N: Ok, to the reviewer who keeps telling me to hurry the pace of the story, stop now. There is too much going on in Torchwood to speed up the angst. They need to rebuild the trust that they lost when Jack left, as such the angst will continue, sorry. Now, STOP ANNOYING ME WITH STUPID REMARKS!!!

Jack woke up, rubbing the crick in his neck from falling asleep at his desk, again. He had fallen asleep doing paperwork and drinking coffee. He wondered why he had woken up.

"Jack – Jack – Jackity – Jack! Good morning to you! How's the face of Torchwood today?" The hyper active Doctor shouted through the HUB. Then Jack understood why he woke up.

"I was doing fine until you randomly appeared in my HUB, Doc. What are you doing here? Not that I object or anything," Jack backtracked hastily.

"Oh, I thought I'd pop by and see how Torchwood was coping and finally meet the man who stole your heart." The Doctor's mood swing faster than Gwen during PMS. Jack rolled his eyes in a very Ianto-like way and thought about what to say next.

"The team should be in soon. I was going to run out and get coffee and Ianto…well you'll see." Jack said enigmatically.

"Alrighty-then why coffee? Tea is better?" The Doctor began to ramble through a list of reasons of why tea was better than coffee any given day. His mood ad sprung back to hyper.

"Doc – Doc – DOCTOR!" Jack snapped, finally getting annoyed with the rambling. He regretted snapping but the team was going to be there soon and Owen might unleash "The Oncoming Source" on all of them, totally on accident, but still.

"Sorry, was I being rude?" The Doctor was back to being upset again.

"No, it was just that I already know that tea has more caffeine than coffee. I just think coffee tastes stronger. That and we really have to go if we want to get coffee before the rest of the team arrices." Jack smiled reassuringly at the Doctor. He inwardly sighed, he couldn't put up with this today.

"Oh, well then Allonsy," the Doctor called out, as the two of them left the HUB, heading towards The Family Secret.

* * *

"Welcome to The Family Secret. May I recommend our coffee and pastries today." Gloia recited the greeting verbatim.

"Hey Glory, the team's usual and a large of 'The Gloria Special' tea blend, please?" Jack asked politely, smiling softly at the young punk.

"Okay. I'll set the Boss on the team's order and I'll make the tea. Rayne's out sick today. I thought that it was Tosh's turn today." Gloria smiled back.

"Yeah, it was, but I figured it'd be a nice surprise ya know?" Jack said flippantly.

Gloria took in the drawn skin and dark bags beneath Jack's eyes and understood that Jack needed a break or a pick me up and soon.

A few short minutes later Gloria was handing Jack his order with added pastries; chocolate, raspberry, strawberry, apple, and the newest, Triple Chocolate, well, several of each for free to cheer them all up.

"Um…Morning Glory, we didn't order –" Jack began wisely shutting up at the glare he gained from Gloria.

"Jack? Why did she give us pastries we didn't order?" the Doctor asked, oblivious to the glare.

"Because, food is good. And Jack won't remember that his team cannot live off coffee along. Oh, and the price still 25 quid." Gloria rolled her eyes, the obliviousness of the man in a pinstripe suit and 'hero coat' was pretty annoying.

"But the pastries had to have cost something!" Jack yelped.

"Problem over here, Gloria?" Ianto's soft, deep, and softly accented voice carried as he walked up next to her.

"Not at all, boss, not al all" Gloria smiled sweetly.

"Alright, then Captain Harkness and his…guest can pay and leave. Oh, and the pastries are free, Gloria cleared it with me first." He turned and walked away.

"Here you are, then and here's a note for Ianto, or when he's in a better mood, yeah?" Jack said, hastily scribbling a post-script on his note before handing it to Gloria with the money.

"Gotcha. Thanks for shopping – oh, who the hell am I kidding? Just get outta here Jack." Gloria smiled at the Captain and the Doctor.

* * *

Ianto sighed. Gloria had waited until the end of the day to give him the note. He really wanted to know why Jack was hanging out with the Doctor so soon. He just hoped that Jack wasn't going to run off again.

Ianto curled up on the couch with a liter of Guinness, the NCIS season 5 DVD box set and take away Chinese.

He watched the first few episodes, laughing at the Gibbs/DiNozzo interaction, before realizing which direction his thoughts were heading.

Ianto groaned "Gloria" aloud. Not only had the punk hooked him on the show, she had him pairing up the characters.

He decided to take a break from the show, to read the note from Jack that Gloria gave him earlier in the evening.

_

* * *

_

Dearest Ianto,

_I have no clue what I've ever done to deserve you. I have never been able to tell you this but I will take that risk here on paper. I love you, only you. I needed my answers and found my questions were unanswerable. I am so sorry that you were doubtful of me and my resolve, however, once you had my attention, it never wavered. I was not lying when I told you that I came back for you. Things happened in the three months I was gone. For me, it was a hellish year, one of torture, hate, and death. The only thing that helped me through that was you, the very thought of you was the only thing that kept me going._

_Enough of that. On with the tradition:_

_I'm not coming back,  
I've done something so terrible,  
I'm terrified to speak  
What you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, all these unknown  
And the rain is just washing you out of my hair_

_And cut out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world  
So many thousands of feet off the ground  
I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds  
Towering of your head_

_Yours forever and always,  
Jack_

_P.S. The Doctor dropped by. I have no intention of leaving at all. Promise you that._

* * *

Ianto blinked, the ps was hastily scribbled, like it was added this morning. He wondered how much about this 'Game' Jack knew and how much was just Jack guessing.

Ianto sighed and began watching the DVD again. He may as well formulate a response tomorrow morning, after all he rarely now that he didn't have Jack sleeping next to him.


	8. Business of Misery

Leaving Part 8: I'm I the business of Misery.

When Ianto woke up sprawled on the couch, he grinned. He was going to end this game, but not before he addressed the Doctor issue. He had a hunch that Jack knew that Ianto remembered the whole story but was playing along because he understood what Ianto needed, even when Ianto didn't.

He sat down at his desk and handwrote the note he was going to give to Jack himself, even if The Doctor was with him again today.

* * *

Jack was grinning as he attempted to do did his paperwork in the early morning hours, before the Doctor woke up or before the world decided to end. He hoped this "game" would end soon; his patience was wearing thin. On the other hand, he understood that Ianto needed answers and reassurances; he just hated the waiting part of this.

The Doctor had merely smiled sadly as Jack had told him what had happened to his and Ianto's relationship.  
"I ruin lives Jack, that's what I do best" was all the man had said, though Jack protested, after all, the Doctor's influence had changed him from a cold, heartless con man into a loving, if guarded man. The Doctor, of course, wouldn't hear of it.

The Doctor had insisted that he and Jack pick up the coffee and the pastries today. He hoped Ianto would be there and would have another note for him. It was kinda sad that his mood depended on a half sheet of paper with handwritten, meaningful yet depressing, words.

* * *

The street smelled of fresh backed pastries, coffee, and tea. There were people sitting outside the coffee shop to bask in the rare bought of sunlight and warmth in the Welsh autumn. The store had quickly become the most popular coffee shop in Cardiff, based on service and quality, without the fact that both Gloria and Rayne were pretty, even by The Doctor's standards.

"Jack, do you think that they make the pastries here or order them when they run out?" The Doctor asked, contemplating the idea.  
"I think Gloria makes the pastry dough and filling in the morning and she makes them on site to order." Jack smiled at The Doctor.  
"Ah, that would explain it. They taste better than store bought or pre-ordered pastries." The Doctor petered off, understanding Jack needed the silence to think about something and, contrary to popular belief, he was not rude enough to continue babbling when it wasn't welcome.  
"yeah, she really likes to cook, she's happy doing what she does" Jack smiled as they walked into the store.

* * *

Ianto smiled; the day had bloomed beautifully. The sun had graced Cardiff with its warmth and light for the day. The hear in the store was off, despite it being autumn, and the door open. The unused patio was getting a full Cardiff welcome. More people were here buying coffee, chatting with Rayne and Gloria and watching Rayne (that one freaked Ianto out a bit). Ianto sat back in the booth and sipped at his own cup of coffee, all he had to do was wait for Jack to show up.

He glanced up as Jack and The Doctor walked into the store for the second day running. He watched as The Doctor made a beeline for him, after talking to Jack for a couple of seconds.

"What are you playing at Mr. Jones?" The Doctor sat down, brown eyes boring into Ianto's blue eyes.  
"I assure you Doctor, Jack is fully aware of this 'game'. However, what we do is A) our own business and B) none of your business. You are an important part of Jack's life and so, I will explain, to the best of my abilities, what is going on here. Is that fine?" Ianto said seriously.  
"Fine By Me. Start Talking." The Doctor snapped.

"It started after he came back from The-Year-That-Never-Was. He just wanted to go back to being simple Fuck-Buddies. Before you ask, Yes, I remember that year, including my death and the roles you and Martha Jones played in the resistance.  
"I play this game, as it can be called, because I need this. Not the deception, mind you, but the openness and trust found by airing the issues between Jack and myself. This developed after he came back from being with you. I retconned myself to forget the pain of losing him to you, again. He started it, and no I am not pointing fingers, by leaving a note, causing me to remember everything. I responded, pretending not to remember because it hurt. I was upset, not at Jack for stopping me from making the biggest mistake of my life but at my teammates, my "Friends" who didn't do anything, just accepted it and moved on. I felt I couldn't trust Torchwood to stop me if I went too far. I needed to work out the kinks and improbabilities of what I remembered. Jack gave me that space, though both he and I are beginning to crack from the loneliness." Ianto stopped speaking, finally glancing up at The Doctor. His face was somber and eyes sad.  
" I believe you Mr. Jones. I just wish it hadn't taken a forced hand for the issues to be aired. I would NEVER take Jack away from you, barring the end of the world" The Doctor inserted some humor in the depressed mood.  
" I know. Now I have a not to give to Jack, so if you'll excuse me" Ianto smiled softly at The Doctor.  
"Not a problem. Not a problem. Off you go Ianto Jones" The Doctor grinned back at him.

* * *

"Captain Harkness! I believe you forgot something with your order" Ianto caught Jack's attention  
"Oh? Did I?" Jack spoke, not really looking Ianto in the eyes, obviously nervous about Ianto's reaction to The Doctor being here again.  
"Yeah, you forgot my note to you" Ianto smirked, watching as Jack's shoulder visibly sagged in relief as he handed Jack the not. It was shorter than normal, by their standards at least.  
"Thanks Yan. I though with The Doctor being here again, you'd be angry with me" Jack said hesitantly, like he was still fearful of Ianto's wrath. Apparently, he hadn't forgotten what Ianto had done the last time his pissed him off. That was the only time he ever made modifications to the SUV.  
" I already told you Jack, I can't hate you. Now go back to the team, God knows they can't take care of themselves in light of a crisis" Ianto teased, truly smiling at Jack.  
"Now Get Going"

* * *

Jack sighed, after the coffee run his day had gotten steadily worse.

First, Owen had been shot, then Tosh was ill and then Gwen had decided to question his authority AND intelligence.

It was days like today when he missed Ianto the most.

Jack blinked, he had forgotten, with the rush of the day, about Ianto's note. He grabbed it from the bedside table, where he had placed it that morning. He was also thanking god that The Doctor had left that morning. Jack settled in and began to read.

**

* * *

**

Jack,  
We need to meet face to face and talk. Whenever is good for you of course. Here's the tradition;

**When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth  
I waited eight long months  
When she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie  
He was the only one for me  
Two weeks we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile**

**Forever and Always,  
Ianto Jones **

* * *

Jack smiled, he knew Ianto would be up, it was fairly early evening. And so, Jack got up and climbed up out of the Captain's Quarters in the HUB and left, shutting everything down for the night and let his feet travel the familiar path to the formerly shared apartment.

He raised his hand to knock on the door and waited patiently for permission of enter.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I am VERY sorry about not being able to update sooner…I had RL get in the way. I should have the Final Chapter done by next weekend. I can't promise it will be have been run by my beta yet. Yes, I know…Chapter 9 is the final chapter of Leaving. I appreciate the support and yes it will be a fluffy ending…I is sick of writing angst…The next song will be in Korean so there will be an English translation in the chapter. It's a really cool song by a group called Super Junior. I recommend them, even if you don't speak Korean and don't like pop music. Trust me, the final chapter will be amazing.

I love this story but cannot continue it...My friend has cancer and I really need to be there for her...I would greatly appreciate positive comments on this and the next chapter. Just like Ianto in this Chapter...I have spoken enough for now. Thank you all for your support and I will consider a sequal but won't promise anything... Again I apologize for not haveing this done sooner but life truly is being a bitch right now and so I have to work harder to finish this story.

Well, I bid you adieu...  
Gloria


	9. Life Couldn't Get Better

Leaving Part 9: Life Couldn't Get Better

The door opened silently and Jack heard a soft call of 'enter' come from within the apartment. He took off his boots and left them at the door, he knew better than to piss off Ianto Jones than by tracking mud into his home. He also hung up his coat on the coat rack by the door. He could hear the soft sounds of some kind of foreign pop music floating through the apartment.

_**Life couldn't get better**_

_**Life couldn't get better**_

_**Jigumkaji no obdon shiganun odumiojyo (without you baby)**_

_**Norul mannan hu naui senghwarun kumman gathayo (baby)**_

_**Norul chum bon sungan (choum bon sungan) a miracle (a miracle)**_

_**nan nukkyojyo gijogun baro norangol**_

"You said we needed to talk Ianto, and here I am. So, let's talk." Jack smiled sadly at the young Welshman.

"Of course, but first let me make some coffee ok?" Ianto said softly, his brown eyes sad but honest.

"Sure, then we can talk and after that we can discuss the random choice of music" Jack ended the serious conversation between the two with a hint of teasing.

"I blame Gloria and Rayne. The band is Super Junior and both of them love their music so I decided to give it a try." Ianto smirked back at the older man as he stood up to make up coffee.

_**-Time Skip-**_

_**Life couldn't get better (hey~)**_

_**nan nol pume ango nara**_

_**purun darul hyanghe nara (ho~)**_

_**jamdun noui ib machul koya**_

_**Life couldn't get better (hey~)**_

_**noui mame munul yoro jwo**_

_**gude ne sonul jabayo**_

_**Life couldn't get better**_

"As much as I love hearing stories Yan, you said we need to talk. So, let's get this over with and talk." Jack said glancing at the other man.

"As you wish, Jack, where shall I start?" Ianto asked

"How about telling me why we played this game when you and I both knew that you remembered everything and then we can progress to what the hell we have going between us?" Jack spoke, wanting desperately to understand what was going on between them.

_**Meil meil pyongbomhetton nal duri ijen dalla jyossoyo (a holiday)**_

_**Sesang modun saramduri hengboghe boyoyo (I wanna thank you baby)**_

_**Norul choum bon sungan (choum bon sungan) a miracle (a miracle)**_

_**nan nukkyojyo gijogun baro norangol**_

_**Nol choum bon sungan a miracle (a miracle)**_

_**I love you baby and I'm never gonna stop**_

"Ok. Here we go, I can tell you that much. I was scared of loosing you to The Doctor and so I took the Retcon. I opened The Family Secret with one of my close friends, Gloria, and her friend, Rayne, to keep myself close to you. I know that I started playing this game because I needed to air the issues between the two of us before entering a true relationship with you. I don't know why you played along but you did, which isn't very like you but I don't really care anymore. I want something more, not a fuck-buddy relationship but something more, a true relationship." Ianto stopped speaking, having said his piece.

"Well, I played along because some part of me understood that you needed to understand me and the ideas I carry. I knew you needed to get everything that had happened off your chest and I accepted that and I always will. I can only promise to keep you in the loop but what The Doctor does, the Doctor does and I have no control over that." Jack spoke, looking Ianto in the eyes.

"Don't worry about that, The Doctor has already promised me that he won't steal you away from me unless it was the end of the world. Now, you wanted to know about the music I have playing right now" Ianto grinned, ending the serious conversation by teasing the older man.

"We can keep a relationship going if you want too. Of course I do! So…Are you going to tell me?" Jack grinned back

"Jack, I want too. It's a song called Miracle and as I told you earlier it is by a band called Super Junior, out of South Korea. Gloria and Rayne love this group so I figured I could give them a shot" Ianto grinned.

"I know you speak Korean so could you translate for me?" Jack smiled softly at the young man.

"Of course, I can give it my best shot. I can't promise to make it accurate though…

_Life couldn't get better  
Life couldn't get better_

'_Til now, the time without you in my life was full of darkness (without you baby)  
But ever since I've met you, my life's been like a dream (baby)_

_When I first saw you (first saw you) a miracle (a miracle)  
I felt the miracle, it was you_

_Life couldn't get better (hey~)  
I'll hold you in my arms and fly  
We'll fly towards the blue moon (ho~)  
I'll kiss you when you're sleeping  
Life couldn't get better (hey~)  
Open your heart and take my hand  
Life couldn't get better_

_You've changed my ordinary life (a holiday)  
And all the people in the world look happy (I wanna thank you baby)_

_When I first saw you (first saw you) a miracle (a miracle)  
I felt the miracle, it was you_

_Life couldn't get better (hey~)  
I'll hold you in my arms and fly  
We'll fly towards the blue moon (ho~)  
I'll kiss you when you're sleeping  
Life couldn't get better (hey~)  
Open your heart and take my hand  
Life couldn't get better  
(Life couldn't get better)_

_When I first saw you, a miracle (a miracle)  
I love you baby and I'm never gonna stop_

_Life couldn't get better (hey~)  
I'll hold you in my arms and fly  
We'll fly towards the blue moon (ho~)  
I'll kiss you when you're sleeping  
Life couldn't get better (hey~)  
Open your heart and take my hand_

_Life couldn't get better (hey~)  
I'll hold you in my arms and fly  
We'll fly towards the blue moon (ho~)  
I'll kiss you when you're sleeping  
Life couldn't get better (hey~)  
Open your heart and take my hand  
Life couldn't get better_"

Ianto and Jack spent the a fair amount of time after the translation ended just reconnecting with one another for the first time in nearly a year.

Gloria grinned as Ianto handed her the keys to The Family Secret, Jack didn't know it but Gloria was the one who had taught Ianto to make coffee, not the other way 'round.

"I'm just glad you finally got ya head outta ya ass Jones. Go be with your team and your Captian luv" Gloria grinned at him.

"I will Morning Glory. Jack wanted me to give this to you anyway, it's a signed note from Jack stating that he will not come within 50 feet of you ever again. Don't worry, there was no threating done to the man to get this not either." Ianto teased her smirking.

"Good. Now leave and be happy"

"Bye luv"

_**FIN**_

A/N: This chapter is over nine months in the making….I AM SOOO SORRY!!!!!! RL got in the way…it was almost done but then my friend for as long as I can remember, Adam, passed away of a Heroin overdose in January…My friend with cancer got the all clear from her doctor so that's all taken care of for now. Seriously though, I apologize for not getting this out sooner.

And seriously, I love this song and I still can't believe that my baby story is finished…I am seriously going to miss this story. I love all of my fans and this story is officially ended. I truly am sorry about not getting this out sooner.


End file.
